


Clutched by the still of the night

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: “Dovresti entrare nella vasca con me,” mormorò Malinka, stendendosi languidamente nell’acqua bollente e passandosi i palmi bagnati e insaponati sulle braccia e sul petto. “È divina, e l’acqua rimane calda.”“Dovresti essere paziente,mia signora,” rispose Michel, dall’altro angolo della stanza. Per tutta risposta Malinka evocò un sottile sbuffo di magia e schizzò il cavaliere con qualche goccia d’acqua saponata.





	Clutched by the still of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



> Scritta con il prompt "ORIGINALE Cavaliere/Mago - Notte prima della battaglia finale (bonus: l'uso frequente della magia ha lasciato tracce visibili sul corpo del Mago)" per il [DODICESIMO (sì, DODICESIMO) Pornfest di Fanfic Italia](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf12-main/), reso possibile soltanto dall'amoroso patrocinio di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/)  
> e con il prompt "L’unico modo per non temere la morte è non pensarla e non crederle. (Stefano Benni, La traccia dell’angelo)" per il [NONO COW-T](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-iscrizioni/) sempre di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/)  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a **Amaerise** , che anni fa ha sviluppato con me il mondo in cui si muovono questi personaggi e che instancabilmente attende che io mi decida a scrivere il romanzo principale della saga. Intanto, ti dedico Malinka e Michel sperando che ti piacciano! <3

**Clutched by the still of the night**   
_Now I feel you move_ _  
_ _And every breath is full_

 

_L’unico modo per non temere la morte è non pensarla e non crederle  
_ _(Stefano Benni, La traccia dell’angelo)_

 

**Diciannovesimo anno, Secondo Mese, Ultimo giorno - Notte prima della battaglia**

“Dovresti entrare nella vasca con me,” mormorò Malinka, stendendosi languidamente nell’acqua bollente e passandosi i palmi bagnati e insaponati sulle braccia e sul petto. “È divina, e l’acqua rimane calda.”

“Dovresti essere paziente, _mia signora_ ,” rispose Michel, dall’altro angolo della stanza. Per tutta risposta Malinka evocò un sottile sbuffo di magia e schizzò il cavaliere con qualche goccia d’acqua saponata.

“Zozzone,” ribatté dispettosa, poi affondò voluttuosamente nella vasca, lasciandosi cullare dal vapore.

La locanda era molto più accogliente e persino lussuosa di qualsiasi cosa Malinka avesse mai provato. Forse soltanto La Lionesse, la capitale del regno da cui proveniva Michel, poteva competere in opulenza.

Avevano condiviso un lauto pasto, ci avevano persino bevuto sopra con dell’ottima birra, e si erano ritirati per la notte nella migliore stanza che la locanda offrisse.

Era all’ultimo piano dell’edificio, con ben due finestre schermate da spesse tende contro il mordace vento serale.

Malinka aveva voluto lasciare le tende aperte, per guardare il cielo e le stelle e le luci del villaggio intorno alla locanda. Nessuno dei due sapeva se avrebbero mai potuto godersi una serata così un’altra volta.

C’era un grosso letto rialzato in mezzo alla stanza, e una grande vasca da bagno nel locale adiacente, dotata persino di una caldaia personale alimentata da legna ben secca e profumata.

Malinka aveva deciso che, se quella doveva essere la sua ultima notte, voleva trascorrerla al meglio. Michel non aveva osato contraddirla, e d’altra parte neanche lo avrebbe voluto.

Malinka aveva ragione, anche se adesso si stava divertendo oltremodo a provocare il cavaliere.

Michel Du Feu era, come suggeriva il suo nome, un uomo dalla chioma fiammeggiante e dal temperamento giusto ma severo. Era sopravvissuto ben quarant’anni, pur essendo cavaliere da quando non ne aveva che quattordici.

Terminò con calma di rassettare l’equipaggiamento, poi iniziò a spogliarsi, deponendo tutto in perfetto ordine.

Malinka si stiracchiò di nuovo nell’acqua, allungando i piedi oltre il bordo della vasca e agitando le dita.

Michel sorrise tra sé e sé. Si sfilò la casacca e gli stivali e si avvicinò alla vasca.

Malinka sollevò lo sguardo e sbatté le ciglia, con espressione impassibile.

“Michel, mio adorato cavaliere, quelle rozze braghe devono sparire e devono farlo adesso.”

Sollevò una mano affusolata dall’acqua, fingendo di voler schioccare le dita. Il cavaliere la catturò tra le sue e si chinò per baciarle le nocche.

“Conserva la tua magia, mia signora. Ti servirà domani.”

Malinka sbuffò. Alzò l’altra mano e ricacciò indietro i capelli bagnati, lunghe onde nere solcate da un’unica striscia bianca.

“Non voglio pensare a _domani_ , Michel. Voglio pensare a questa sera, a me e a te in questo posto splendido e a quanto ho bisogno di averti vicino a me.”

Così dicendo, la maga allungò la mano libera e passò la punta delle dita sul segno nero che si intravedeva sul fianco muscoloso del cavaliere. Non era una cicatrice - di cui comunque l’uomo non era sprovvisto - e non era un marchio inflitto da un uomo. Era come se dell’inchiostro fosse stato inoculato sotto la pelle e lì si fosse fermato per creare un disegno.

Era il marchio che identificava Michel come discrimine di Malinka, da lei accettato e riconosciuto come guardiano e protettore del suo potere.

L’uomo le baciò un’altra volta le dita, poi rilasciò la sua mano e iniziò a slacciarsi la cintura e le braghe. Malinka si mise a sedere più dritta. Rabbrividì un po’ quando l’aria della stanza le accarezzò la pelle bagnata, ma questo non la distolse dal suo esame del marchio scuro sulla pelle del cavaliere.

Sorgeva dalla cintura dei suoi calzoni come il disegno stilizzato di un sole raggiante, o forse persino lingue di fiamma. Più di una volta Malinka ci aveva scherzato con grande malizia.

“ _Santi Dei_ , Michel,” ridacchiò la maga, seguendo con la punta delle dita ogni ricciolo e ogni ansa del disegno, “non mi stancherò mai di dirlo, è proprio vera la tua fama di uomo focoso, guarda, hai le fiamme che vengono fuori persino dalle braghe.”

Michel non sbuffò neanche, anzi, sorrise piuttosto indulgente.

“Puoi dirlo tutte le volte che vuoi, _mia signora_.”

Malinka scrollò le spalle. “Soltanto perché c’è la possibilità che non lo dirò mai più. Se domani moriamo, per esempio.”

Michel sospirò questa volta. Si sfilò i calzoni e le braghe e si infilò nella vasca. Malinka aveva ragione. L’acqua era calda e abbondante e la sensazione di rilassamento era magnifica.

La maga abbozzò un piccolo broncio scontento, che si sciolse subito quando Michel si sistemò seduto contro il bordo della vasca e tese le braccia aperte verso di lei in un invito.

“Vieni da me, mia signora.”

Malinka gli si accoccolò tra le braccia con un sospirino di sollievo, strofinando il capo bagnato e passando le dita sul marchio del cavaliere.

Quel marchio non era una semplice decorazione. Era il risultato concreto e fisico del potere magico di Malinka, collegato indissolubilmente all’anima di Michel. Nessuno avrebbe potuto cancellarlo, se non la morte o un incantesimo impronunciabile, e quelli Michel non li conosceva, e Malinka fingeva di non saperne nulla. Era magia malvagia, magia mortale. Il Piano Spirituale non approvava quel tipo di magia e Malinka l’aveva già sfidato troppo, nelle sue scarse e turbolente primavere.

Michel le baciò la fronte e se la strinse più vicino, per sentire meglio il battito del suo cuore contro il proprio.

Conosceva e amava Malinka da più tempo di quanto volesse ammettere, e da più tempo di quanto Malinka stessa esistesse.

Quando si erano incontrati la prima volta, Malinka era ancora Carolus, un acerbo mago dodicenne con gli occhi pieni di paura e il cuore pieno di confusione.

“Ti ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati?” mormorò Malinka di lì a pochi secondi. Non era strano che gli leggesse nel pensiero, ma era oltremodo inusuale che la maga pensasse a quel periodo della sua vita. Non le piaceva ripercorrerlo, né da sola, né in compagnia.

Michel le passò una mano sul braccio, dolcemente. Aveva i palmi ruvidi e callosi, rovinati da anni di duro lavoro. In contrasto la pelle di Malinka sembrava liscia e morbida come quella di un bambino, bianca come quella di un nobile a cui non occorre lavorare sotto il sole.

“Me lo ricordo se vuoi che io lo ricordi, mia signora.”

Malinka lo guardò da sotto le ciglia. “Voglio che te lo ricordi, solo per questa sera. Quando mi hai raccolto e portato con te.”

Michel si chinò a baciarle la spalla.

“Non ti ho portato da nessuna parte, però. Eravamo alla Torre e lì siamo rimasti.”

Malinka alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sai, Michel, mio prode, sei molto meno stupido di quanto sembri, ma sei anche molto più irritante quando fingi di esserlo.”

Michel scoppiò a ridere di gusto, scosso ancora di più dalle risa quando Malinka fece una faccia solennemente disgustata.

La maga si sollevò a sedere più dritta, gli strinse le dita sulle spalle e lo baciò per zittirlo. Il bacio fu subito ardente e profondo, ma lento, privo di fretta. Malinka passò le dita sul marchio del cavaliere, premendo i polpastrelli come per saggiarlo e Michel smorzò un suono più urgente nel bacio che non accennava a spegnersi.

Malinska ridacchiò, staccandosi per riprendere fiato.

“Ti fa ancora effetto, mh?”

“Sempre.”

Michel non capiva nulla di magia. Era un uomo fatto di polvere, onore e sangue, che sarebbe tornato alla polvere dopo aver sparso il proprio sangue con onore.

La magia era qualcosa di prezioso ma sfuggente. Un concetto difficile da afferrare e con un valore che andava oltre l’immaginazione. Valeva di più di una cassa piena d’oro o gemme, e valeva di più del sorriso di una bella donna.

I maghi sembravano credere che valesse persino più di molte vite umane, e questo Michel faticava molto a digerirlo. Dalla sua prospettiva di cavaliere ormai invecchiato, sopravvissuto oltre la prima giovinezza, abituato a vedere decine e decine di giovani cavalieri morire prima ancora di compiere vent’anni, non c’era nulla che valesse di più di una vita, per quanto effimera.

Malinka faceva eccezione, ma nessuno riusciva a sconvolgersi per questo, men che meno Michel, che la poneva al posto più alto, più preziosa di qualsiasi vita umana e più preziosa di qualsiasi magia.

“Eri così spaventata che non volevi neanche alzare lo sguardo.”

Malinka scrollò una spalla, nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Michel.

“Eri troppo alto. Alto, grosso e spaventoso. Pieno di armi. Un uomo enorme e strano.”

Michel le passò le dita sulla spalla, indugiando sul rilievo della scapola. I segni iniziavano appena sotto la base del collo e serpeggiavano giù lungo tutta la schiena, lambendo i fianchi e terminando appena prima del solco delle natiche.

Malinka gli baciò il collo, mormorando come un gatto.

“E dicevano che dovevi sempre starmi vicino. Non capivo perché. Ma a quei tempi non capivo niente.”

Michel ricordava fin troppo bene quei primi giorni. Era già vecchio per essere un cavaliere, quando il piccolo mago era stato messo sotto la sua protezione.

La Torre allevava i suoi maghi e i suoi cavalieri in modi diametralmente opposti. I primi erano tirati su in maniera spartana e isolata, nutrendo le loro capacità mentali, la loro intelligenza e ovviamente il loro potere magico.

I secondi erano incoraggiati ad essere vivaci, arroganti ed energici.

Ogni mago di almeno dodici, tredici anni veniva affidato ad un cavaliere, perché venisse protetto. I maghi erano preziosi, ma terribilmente fragili e spesso molto ingenui. Non era raro che un cavaliere se ne approfittasse.

Michel ricordava con una dolorosa stretta al cuore il modo in cui Malinka, tutti quegli anni or sono, cercava di evitare il suo sguardo, di non farsi notare e di non tradire qualsiasi emozione.

“Ci insegnavano a essere impassibili. Non dovevamo piangere ma nemmeno schiamazzare o giocare. Eravamo bambini, ma dovevamo comportarci da adulti,” mormorò Malinka. “Era così difficile. E non volevo essere lì. Volevo essere con mia madre e le mie sorelle.”

Malinka sospirò profondamente. Michel la strinse con dolcezza, allungandosi per versare altra acqua calda nella vasca.

I giovani maghi venivano strappati alle famiglie e portati alla Torre non appena il loro potere compariva sul Piano Spirituale, come una piccola stella nuova e coraggiosa. Non facevano mai ritorno.

All’arrivo, il loro potere veniva sigillato con un incantesimo, in modo che fosse inaccessibile fino alla fine del loro addestramento, quando il Sigillo veniva rotto durante la cerimonia del Passaggio - l’iniziazione all’età adulta.

Malinka sbuffò nuovamente.

“Non riuscivano a impormi il Sigillo. Non sai quante volte ci hanno provato, da che ero lì. L’incantesimo falliva ogni volta. E ogni volta era più doloroso. Normalmente non dovrebbe essere più di un pizzico, fatto. Invece per me era sempre di più una pugnalata nel petto. Ma niente, scivolava via.”

Michel le accarezzò la guancia, sorridendo quando Malinka strusciò il viso contro il suo palmo.

“Alla fine non me lo hanno mai imposto. Tanto ero _difettosa_ , il mio potere non era forte. Non serviva. Tutto quel dolore non serviva a niente.”

“Tirati su, mia padrona. Stai iniziando ad avvizzirti come una prugna a stare in acqua tutto questo tempo.”

Malinka gli mostrò la lingua, offesa, ma comunque si mise a sedere, stiracchiandosi, poi si alzò in piedi e uscì dalla vasca con una mossa fluida.

Michel la seguì subito. Prese un telo pulito appeso a scaldarsi di fronte al caminetto acceso e tornò indietro per avvolgervi la maga con premura.

“Non c’è niente in te che non va,” le disse.

Malinka fece una smorfia e si srotolò dall’asciugamano. Lo appoggiò ad una panca sul fondo del letto e si mise ad asciugarsi, completamente nuda, davanti al fuoco.

“Adesso, forse,” disse in un soffio e senza cercare una risposta.

Michel scrollò le spalle. Si asciugò un po’ a sua volta, poi si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Malinka.

“Mia signora, ti ho voluto bene fin dall’inizio, e ho iniziato ad amarti molto prima che tu

iniziassi ad amare te stessa. Ma non capisco perché vuoi pensare adesso a quanto hai dovuto soffrire.”

Malika arricciò il naso. Fece un passo avanti e si chinò per baciare Michel.  
"Perché non voglio pensare a domani. Domani potremmo morire. Non voglio morire, se posso evitarlo. E non voglio vivere senza di te."  
Michel le strinse leggermente i fianchi e la fece sedere sulle sue gambe.  
  
"Quindi per non pensare al dolore che potremmo provare domani pensi al dolore che hai già provato?"  
Malinka sorrise. "Almeno quello è terminato. Ed è servito a portarmi qui oggi con te. Eri già con me fin dall'inizio,  ma almeno adesso sono chi voglio essere, con la persona con cui voglio stare."  
  
Michel le baciò le dita e l'interno del polso. Fu distolto da Malinka che lo strattonava per farsi baciare la bocca, ma si vendicò mordicchiandole il collo.  
Michel non poteva dire di capire sempre cosa passasse per la testa della bellissima maga.  
  
Malinka era più umorale di una bandiera, ma come un vessillo difficilmente cambiava i propri colori. Era capricciosa ma leale e molto più coraggiosa di quanto sembrasse.   
Il cavaliere non capiva del tutto il dolore profondo che aveva accompagnato la donna fin dalla nascita. La continua umiliazione di non vedersi come avrebbe voluto e di sentirsi sbagliata, deforme, difettosa.  
  
Ma era più vecchio di lei - aveva il doppio dei suoi anni - e poteva compensare con l'esperienza le sue lacune intellettive.  
Il potere di Malinka non era mai sbocciato completamente se non alla fine della trasformazione, che la maga aveva terminato due anni or sono.  
Era stata un'impresa difficile, dura all'inverosimile, pericolosa e per nulla piacevole.  
Nessun mago era mai incoraggiato a cambiare il proprio corpo al di là di basilari incantesimi di guarigione. Il prezzo da pagare era troppo salato, i benefici troppo magri in confronto al costo.  
  
Malinka aveva dato fondo a tutte le sue energie per cambiare il proprio essere in un modo che Michel non riusciva nemmeno a capire.  
Sapeva solo che giorno dopo giorno aveva visto i cambiamenti.  
  
Il bimbo dodicenne che non alzava lo sguardo al suo cospetto era lentamente diventato un sottile efebo aggraziato, una eterea fata priva di sesso, una fanciulla fragile e incerta, prima di mutare definitivamente nella donna tra le sue braccia.   
  
Il Piano Spirituale - la fonte di ogni magia, a cui ogni mago era connesso per nascita - non aveva gradito l'abuso. Per tutto il processo Malinka aveva subito le pene dell'inferno. Dolore fisico e mentale, crolli emotivi, febbre altissima che la lasciava fiacca e molle come una bambola di pezza.  
  
La sua virilità mai desiderata aveva iniziato a ridursi, fino a scomparire, mentre il suo corpo attraversava un secondo Passaggio e rifioriva a nuova primavera. Le erano rimasti i segni, quei rami e quelle spirali che coprivano il suo corpo finalmente integro. Malinka li portava con orgoglio smisurato.

Michel le baciò la pozzetta alla base del collo, passando le mani sui suoi fianchi sottili e nell’ansa della sua vita.

Malinka socchiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alle carezze. Passò le mani sulle braccia muscolose del cavaliere, stringendo le dita sui suoi bicipiti.

“Siamo a La Lionesse, mia signora, siamo nella mia città natale in un giorno di festa.”

Malinka sorrise, ma non riaprì gli occhi.

Michel sorrise a sua volta, baciandole il petto quasi religiosamente. I segni della sua trasgressione magica non arrivavano a lambire i rilievi del suo seno piccino, che palpitava delicato sotto le carezze dell’uomo.

Con Malinka non si sapeva mai come potesse andare a finire.

In una normale giornata probabilmente avrebbe risposto male al tentativo maldestro e fin troppo palese di Michel di cambiare argomento.

Ma non era una giornata normale. Il giorno dopo non sarebbe stato un giorno normale. Erano più vicini che mai alla fine di ogni cosa, persino della loro stessa esistenza.

Non era detto che sopravvivessero, insieme o separati.

Malinka era stata chiara nel suo intento, non aveva intenzione di vivere senza il suo cavaliere. Da vecchio soldato Michel trovava quella dichiarazione infantile e un po’ sciocca. Come amante la considerava lusinghiera e commovente.

Malinka era giovane e avrebbe potuto avere un cavaliere nel fiore della giovinezza, con cui persino ritirarsi a vita privata dopo la guerra. Michel era già vecchio per il suo mestiere, che falciava in maniera impietosa ogni anno i fiori più freschi e giovani della messe. Era difficile che un cavaliere arrivasse a essere anziano, mentre i maghi in virtù del loro potere tendevano a essere più longevi.

Era una crudele legge di natura.

Ma altrettanto crudele era la condizione di dipendenza in cui li metteva il legame di discrimine.

Michel non poteva permettersi di morire, neanche per salvare la sua donna. Se fosse morto, quel legame si sarebbe spezzato violentemente, rilasciando d’un colpo il potere della maga, come una diga che crolla e libera la potenza delle acque trattenute.

Malinka poteva morire per il contraccolpo, impazzire per il dolore, diventare persino pericolosa e distruttiva.

D’altra parte, se fosse stata Malinka a morire… no, Michel non voleva neanche contemplare quella possibilità.

La sua maga era giovane, vibrante, piena di vita e aveva appena terminato di aprire le ali al sole, come una farfalla uscita dal suo bozzolo. Doveva vivere e doveva farlo in piena felicità.

Non c’era modo di uscire da questa argomentazione, se non cambiare completamente l’argomento, trasformare quella che poteva essere vista come una veglia funebre in un ultimo momento di intimità.

"È un giorno di festa, e la famiglia reale ha aperto le porte del palazzo. Lo fanno tutti gli anni. I cancelli delle mura sono sempre aperti, sai? Ci fanno il mercato e molte feste. Ma una volta all'anno i Du Lion aprono il palazzo e imbandiscono una festa enorme per tutto il popolo. Mangiamo tutti insieme a un tavolo lunghissimo, cantiamo canzoni e raccontiamo storie."

"Deve essere divertente," rispose Malinka. Gli strinse le mani sulle spalle e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo. "Mi piacerebbe andare lì."

"Oh ma ci siamo già, mia signora. Siamo nella locanda migliore della città, non vedi quanto è grande e morbido questo letto?"

Malinka si stirò sotto di lui, tutta voluttuosa. La sua pelle era morbida e liscia, e anche se il suo corpo non era forgiato dall'addestramento come quello di un cavaliere e la sua corporatura era minuta, non mancava il suggerimento di una forza nascosta.

"Sembra quasi un invito a una maggiore intimità," ridacchiò la maga. Si inarcò sotto di lui, spingendo le anche contro le sue, il suo petto contro il suo torace.

Michel sorrise, sottolineando il sorriso con una lunga carezza rotonda lungo la curva della sua coscia, fino a contenere in una grande mano ruvida una delle sue piccole natiche.

"Ci sono alcune cose per cui la mia gente è famosa, sai, mia divina," proseguì. Fino ad ora erano stati vicini, stretti l'uno all'altro in una consolante nudità che aveva avuto molto poco di suggestivo. Era più un modo per sentire il reciproco respiro, il battito del cuore, lo scorrere della vita.

Adesso l'atmosfera era cambiata, e anche le rispettive posture. Malinka era distesa mollemente nel letto, con una gamba stretta al fianco del soldato per lasciargli maggiore accesso. Si offriva completamente in una resa che non aveva niente di innocente o sconfitto.

Michel dal canto suo si era sistemato sopra di lei in un modo che suggeriva più il dominio che non la protezione. Non si illudeva particolarmente: la maga era capace di mandarlo al diavolo con un solo schiocco di dita.

Malinka si tese per strofinare il naso contro il suo, impudente e giocosa.  
"Allevate i migliori cavalli, e i vostri orefici sono apprezzati in tutto il mondo. Cos'altro sapete fare, mh?"   
Michel le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, si sporse per baciarla e fu sorpreso dalla gentilezza con cui lei si lasciò catturare per un lungo momento di delizia.   
"Oh, mia padrona, non vorrei che certe storie scabrose arrivassero alle tue tenere orecchie. Ma sai, il mio popolo è  famoso per i mercanti come per gli amanti," continuò Michel. Le accarezzò il fianco e il ventre, poi allungò le dita tra le sue gambe. Era una provocazione più che un'offerta e Malinka protestò immediatamente, spingendosi verso le sue dita elusive.

"Questo lo so fare anche da sola," si lamentò lei, allungando le dita per raggiungere quelle di Michel.  
La sua mano si strinse su quella dell'uomo e la guidò dove era più desiderata.   
Michel soppresse un sorrisetto e la accontentò per qualche secondo,  prima di ritirarsi completamente e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe.   
"Buona, mia signora, avrai tutto quello che desideri."   
"Promesse! Parli un sacco ma non agisci," lo provocò la maga. Michel la ignorò, se non per infilarle un cuscino dietro la schiena e sistemarle una gamba sulla sua spalla. Le baciò l'interno delle cosce, immacolato e tenero, e pur tenendole le anche ferme con una sola grande mano, si chinò per accontentarla.

“Oh, _Dei_ ,” sospirò Malinka. SI tese un attimo, istintivamente, poi si lasciò andare molle e senza ossa tra le lenzuola. Allungò una mano per accarezzare una spalla dell’uomo, solcata da vecchie cicatrici e minuscole lentiggini rosse, passò le dita sul suo collo e sul suo viso, poi le affondò nei suoi capelli e diede un piccolo strattone.

Michel ridacchiò contro di lei, strappandole un brivido, ma Malinka fu lesta a vendicarsi, premendo il tallone contro le sue spalle per avvicinarlo ancora a sé.

“ _Muoviti_. È perfetta, lo so, ma non è intoccabile. O fragile.”

Michel ridacchiò nuovamente alla sua insolenza, ma preferì non rispondere. RIprese a baciare la sua pelle delicata, godendosi ogni sussulto e ogni piccolo suono che la maga si lasciava sfuggire.

Era fin troppo vicino nel passato il momento in cui Malinka era riuscita a provare soddisfazione anche in questo ambito della sua vita, trovando finalmente una corrispondenza tra ciò che le aveva sempre detto la sua anima e ciò che poteva osservare in uno specchio.

La sfera intima non era poi così distaccata da quella più esoterica del Piano Spirituale. Per quanto ne sapeva il cavaliere, i maghi vivevano l’esistenza del Piano come se fosse una sorta di senso aggiuntivo, una dimensione che i comuni mortali non potevano comprendere, se non per vaghi accenni.

Aggiustando il proprio corpo Malinka era riuscita a trovare il proprio potere, come maga e come donna.

Michel si rendeva conto che nessuno si sarebbe sottoposto a un tale calvario se avesse potuto contemplare una vita soddisfacente in alternativa. Malinka aveva fatto quello che era giusto per sé, e a lui restava soltanto la missione di donarle tutto l’amore e il calore che lei desiderava.

Era bellissimo vederla a proprio agio, disciolta tra le sue mani e abbandonata nel piacere.

Malinka allungò l’altra mano per toccarsi, impaziente. Michel la vide premere dentro due dita affusolate con la sicurezza di un gesto consueto. Era intimo e molto sensuale.

Era l’unica volta in cui gli sembrava una fortuna non essere ancora un ragazzo pieno di vigore e impazienza. Non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere a lungo la calma che anche adesso rischiava di sfuggirgli.

“Mia regina,” disse indulgente, deponendo un bacio sulla sua coscia e unendo le proprie dita alla sua carezza.  

“Michel, dannazione,” ansimò lei. Si spinse contro le sue dita, premendole più a fondo e cercando quella pienezza e quel contatto. “Voglio fare l’amore. Ho bisogno di te.”

Quando Malinka era così diretta, così disarmata da essere quasi tenera, Michel non poteva resisterle in alcun modo.

In più aveva usato il suo nome, pronunciandolo con una dolcezza e un desiderio che gli facevano balzare il cuore in gola.

Era pericoloso innamorarsi così, lo era ancora di più innamorarsi così di una maga alla quale si era indissolubilmente legato, nel corpo e nello spirito.

Ma cosa aveva da perdere?

Forse soltanto la vita, e l’avrebbe data volentieri per lei.

Michel si tirò su, puntellandosi con il gomito sul fianco libero, mentre continuava ad accarezzarla e penetrarla con le dita dell’altra mano.

Malinka si sporse subito per baciarlo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e mormorando sciocchezze senza senso. Gli passò ancora una volta le dita sul marchio, lentamente, premendole nella carne e tracciando ogni lingua di fiamma come se volesse attizzare ulteriormente quel fuoco inciso nella pelle, mentre le braci del vero fuoco nel caminetto iniziavano a spegnersi.

Michel la baciò con maggiore irriverenza, le succhiò il labbro e le invase la bocca. Ogni volta che la maga toccava il suo marchio il suo sangue iniziava a ribollire, riscaldato dal potere del loro legame.

Si era chiesto più volte se quel legame fosse la ragione esterna del loro amore e tutte le volte aveva concluso che non poteva essere, per il semplice motivo che il legame non sarebbe comparso se non fossero stati già compatibili, già predisposti ad essere l’uno dell’altra. E quel marchio non sarebbe mai comparso, se Michel non avesse già amato Malinka prima ancora che lei potesse essere in possesso dei suoi pieni poteri. Non c’era niente di alieno nel sentimento profondo che li legava, non c’era niente di meno che umano e mortale, carnale e perfetto.

Allontanare le dita dal suo calore intenso fu un grosso sacrificio, ricompensato dalla promessa di tornarvi presto e in maniera più completa. Michel smozzicò un ringhio quando si permise di stringere la sua grossa erezione nel pugno, fino ad allora completamente trascurata. La strinse una, due volte, sotto lo sguardo annebbiato ma vigile di Malinka, impegnata a umettarsi il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua e a passarsi una mano sul seno, lentamente.

Non la fece aspettare, questa volta. Malinka lo accolse vittoriosa di lì a poco, sussultando e tendendosi tutta nel tentativo di averne di più, e più in fretta.   
Pur essendo ferocemente protettivo nei suoi confronti, Michel aveva smesso di preoccuparsi per queste manifestazioni. Erano di gradimento, non di dolore, e certo non di rifiuto. Malinka desiderava averlo come lui desiderava più di ogni cosa fondersi a lei e diventare una sola cosa, per quanto il concetto potesse essere ridicolo e abusato da ogni bardo di ogni reame.

“ _Muoviti_ ,” pigolò la maga al suo orecchio, col respiro corto e il viso arrossato.

Michel la strinse meglio tra le braccia e iniziò a muoversi, lento ma potente, strappandole un sospiro o un gemito a ogni affondo.

Il piacere più grande era lì, nel momento in cui erano congiunti e in completa sintonia, uniti in un respiro e in un corpo.

Malinka era divina, eppure mai così umana come quando Michel riusciva a vederla così - messa a nudo oltre il corpo e i vestiti, ridotta ai suoi sentimenti più intimi, ai suoi istinti più immediati.

Se avesse aperto bocca le avrebbe detto un mare di sciocchezze, milioni di complimenti e di dichiarazioni d’amore e imperitura devozione.

Si limitò a baciarle il viso e il collo, senza smettere di muoversi con lei e dentro di lei, precipitando inevitabilmente verso la fine.

Malinka si arrese per prima, esclamando qualcosa - presumibilmente un’imprecazione ben articolata - e gli si strinse più forte, ansimando e balbettando stravolta.

Michel la seguì con ben poco ritardo, incitato e aizzato dal suo languore, dal suo calore irresistibile e dalle sue dita insolenti sul marchio ormai rovente.

L’attirò a sè mentre riprendevano fiato, augurandosi che il suo cuore potesse mai riprendere a battere normalmente, e non gli si schiantasse invece nel petto.

 

\---

 

“Dovresti dormire, mia divina,” mormorò Michel, già sull’orlo del sonno. Erano ancora stesi nel letto, strettamente abbracciati e con le tende ancora aperte per osservare il progresso della luna nel cielo.  “Almeno un po’.”

Malinka strofinò il capo contro il suo petto, depose un bacio in corrispondenza del suo cuore.

“Noioso. Non voglio dormire. Non voglio che questa notte passi.”

Michel le baciò la fronte e non le rispose.

Entrambi sapevano che la notte sarebbe passata e che l’indomani era dietro l’angolo, con l’aurora pronta a tingere con dita rosate l’orizzonte e la battaglia della Torre pronta a tingere di sangue e terra bruciata il suolo e l’aria.

“Michel?”

“Mia adorata?”

Malinka si sollevò per baciarlo un’altra volta, lentamente, teneramente.

“Qualsiasi cosa succeda domani ricordati che ti amo e che ti sono grata.”

Il cavaliere soffocò in un ultimo bacio la commozione che rischiava di riempirgli gli occhi e bagnargli il viso. Questa _bambina_ capricciosa e maliarda rischiava di ucciderlo prima ancora della battaglia, prima ancora di qualsiasi freccia o dardo magico dei nemici.

Le passò le dita nei capelli e le coprì il viso di baci, mormorandole parole dolci nella sua lingua madre. Forse lei non le avrebbe capite, ma il suono non si poteva fraintendere.

Malinka si addormentò finalmente di lì a poco, abbandonata e fiduciosa tra le sue braccia.

Michel non avrebbe voluto cedere a sua volta al sonno, avrebbe preferito trascorrere quelle poche ore in amorosa contemplazione su ordine dell’innamorato. Il soldato invece pretendeva disciplina e ordine, e la direttiva era: riposare quando possibile, combattere quando dovuto.

Si lasciò cadere nel sonno, sicuro soltanto di una cosa: l’indomani avrebbe combattuto e forse sarebbe morto, ma l’avrebbe fatto esclusivamente nel nome di Malinka.

\---

  



End file.
